


I’ll Never Forget You

by annikajlee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, alternative universe, idk what to tag TT, light rape?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annikajlee/pseuds/annikajlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never will I forget you…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! All my OTPs in one XD. Now it’s our Christmas break ^^ so I decided to post this. It was actually an assignment but haha just made it into a fanfic. 
> 
> Made on: December 10, 2015  
> Revised on: December 15, 2015 (Revised on exams week XD haha)

Ever since Joshua or should I say Jisoo moved back to Korea, he was around 10 years old. When he arrived, he was scared, thinking he might not have friends since his Korean isn’t that good. They moved into a small neighbourhood. Jisoo’s mom told him to play outside while they unpack their things. So Jisoo went to the small playground filled with small kids with their mothers. Jisoo decided to go to the swing set since there wasn’t any kid playing there.

 

Jisoo sat on the swing, sitting still until someone pushed him making the swing move. He was shocked by the movement, he looked at who was the one pushing him. He saw a long-haired boy pushing him. He stared at him for a few moments until the other boy looked up.

 

“Oh hi!” The long-haired boy greeted him, still pushing him on the swing.

“Hi…” Jisoo greeted back.

“I just noticed that you’re alone and I know that you’re the new kid that moved near my house!” The long-haired boy said smiling.

“I’m Yoon Jeonghan!” The long-haired boy said enthusiastically while smiling and stopped pushing him. Jisoo let out a shy smile and greeted in English, “I’m Josuha Hong.”

Jeonghan tilted his head to the right, “Jo-shu-ah?” saying it slowly.

Jisoo realized and laughed a bit, “but you can call me Jisoo.” He said it in Korean.

Jeonghan smiled brightly. “Nice to meet you Jisoo~” “Nice to meet you too Jeonghan.”

“Let’s be friends?” “I would like that.”

The two kids hangout until late afternoon and walked home together.

 

 

That’s how their friendship started.

* * *

 Jisoo and Jeonghan stayed best friends until they’re in high school. Jisoo knows everything about Jeonghan. Jisoo knew Jeonghan’s interest in men. He accepted him. Jisoo have always accepted Jeonghan’s everything. Ever since they were in middle school, Jisoo already have fallen for Jeonghan.

 

Jisoo witnesses every break up Jeonghan had encountered.

 

Jeonghan’s first break up was with Junhui. Junhui dumped Jeonghan because Junhui made a lame bet with his Chinese friends. Jeonghan approach Junhui about the matter but they ended up in a fight. Junhui boiled with rage, he threw his (heavy ass) bag at Jeonghan, but luckily, Jisoo was there to protect Jeonghan. Jisoo hugged Jeonghan tightly in his arms, the bag hit Jisoo’s back. Jisoo grunted. Jisoo released Jeonghan, he smiled weakly.

“Jisoo! You got yourself hurt because of me…” Jeonghan have tears in his eye since he was crying awhile ago. “No Jeonghan.” Jisoo said smiling weakly. “I need to protect you since you I know you’re weak.” He continued jokingly. Jeonghan frowned and light punched Jisoo’s arm. “I hate you.” I love you too.” They got up and walked home together. Jeonghan slept over Jisoo’s house all the time. One of Jisoo’s way to comfort Jeonghan is to eat ice cream. They ate lots of ice cream (Jeonghan ate a lot), while watching boring movie marathons all night.

 

Jisoo was happy with this but it didn’t last long.

 

Jisoo witness all Joenghan’s happy moments.

He saw Jeonghan date again. This time it was Wonwoo. Jisoo has a feeling that Wonwoo isn’t a good one but he can’t do anything about it since Jeonghan won’t listen to him.

 

Sigh. Jisoo witnesses Jeonghan’s second break up.

 

Jeonghan and Wonwoo didn’t last long. Wonwoo was a violent person. Wonwoo always force Jeonghan into anything even if he doesn’t like it. When Jeonghan refuses, Wonwoo threatens Jeonghan. There was this one time, Wonwoo wanted to have sex with Jeonghan but Jeonghan refused. Wonwoo was full of rage, he roughly pinned Jeonghan to a wall and roughly kissed Jeonghan. “Stop being a bad boy… Oppa’s gonna punish you…” Wonwoo put a hand over Jeonghan’s mouth, Jeonghan muffled a cry. He just allowed Wonwoo to do everything.

 

After that, Jeonghan goes straight to Jisoo’s house. When Jisoo opened the door for Jeonghan, Jisoo noticed there were small bite marks and hickeys all over Jeonghan and that Jeonghan was crying. He knew that this would happen. Jisoo let Jeonghan take a bath and did their routine, eating ice cream and watching stupid, boring movie marathons.

 

Jisoo witnesses everything Jeonghan went through.

 

Jisoo witnesses Jeonghan’s third break up. This time it was with childish Mingyu.

 

Jeonghan would always wait up for Mingyu outside the PC room. It was always like this. Mingyu would always forgets dates. When Mingyu is done playing computer games with his friends for about 3 hours, he notices Jeonghan at the door.

 

“Oh hey babe.” Mingyu pulls Jeonghan in for a kiss in the lips.

“What brings you here?” Mingyu asks.

“What brings me here?! Mingyu you forgot our date again!”

“Oh… babe~ I’m sorry. I’ll return it. Promise” Mingyu pouted and kiss Jeonghan on the lips which would work every time but Jeonghan can’t take this anymore.

 

“Mingyu, I can’t with this anymore.” Jeonghan looks at Mingyu in the eyes sincerely. He continued, “If you’re still gonna be childish, then we should stop this. Looks to me I’m not important anymore.”

Mingyu panicked.

“No Jeonghan! I love you. You’re important to me. I’ll change! I promise!” Mingyu plead almost kneeling.

“Mingyu… You know that I love you right? But I can’t do this anymore.”

Jeonghan leaves Mingyu alone.

 

Jeonghan goes straight to Jisoo. Knocking on Jisoo’s door.

“Oh Jeonghan-ah…”

“Jisoo… can we eat ice cream?”

“Huh sure. Did something happened?”

“Yeah… Me and Mingyu broke up…”

* * *

 Jisoo thought that it’ll be the last one. He though it’ll be his time to confess and be in a relationship with Jeonghan. It was like fate wasn’t on his side. Seungcheol appeared in Jeonghan;s life. It was almost night time. Jisoo and Jeonghan hangout on the small playground, the swing set where they met on the first place.

 

“Jisoo… I think I have found the one.” Jeonghan said while looking at the pink sky, smiling.

“Really? Who is it? Do I know him?” Jisoo looked at Jeonghan.

“It’s Seungcheol” Jeonghan said now looking at Jisoo.

“Oh Jeonghan, Him?! He’s a player… You’re just gonna end up hurt again.”

“How could you say that? Are you two close? Stop it Jisoo. You’re just jealous since you didn’t experience love.” Jeonghan said jokingly

_“Love? I only experience one-sided love.”_ Jisoo thought, rolling his eyes.

 

 

As to Jisoo’s horror, Jeonghan and Seungcheol became a couple but seeing Jeonghan happy is enough for Jisoo and even if he gets hurt, it’s okay since it’s Jeonghan.

 

Weeks went by, Jisoo feels Jeonghan getting farther away from him.

 

Months went by, Jisoo always see Jeonghan with Seungcheol, both of them really happy. “Maybe he’s really the one for him? Maybe he doesn’t need me anymore since he got Seungcheol by his side.” Jisoo thought sighing.

 

There was one night Jeonghan appeared in front of Jisoo’s door.

 

“Oh Jeonghan-ah… it’s already midnight. Do you need anything?” Jisoo said rubbing his eyes softly. He noticed Jeonghan’s puffy eyes. “Did you and Seungcheol fight?” Jeonghan just nodded. “Do you want to eat ice cream and watch movie marathons?” Jeonghan shake his head. “You want… cuddles and hugs?” Another way of Jisoo comforting Jeonghan. Jeonghan nodded.

 

Jisoo cuddled and hugged Jeonghan until Jeonghan fell asleep in his arms. Jisoo wanted it to be like this forever but no, since he can’t have Jeonghan. He can’t Jeonghan in his arms. Since Jeonghan belonged to Seungcheol, tears fell down to his cheeks. “It’s okay as long as I could still hold him like this, I’m happy.”

 

In the morning, Jeonghan told Jisoo why he was crying last night, Seungcheol cheated on him. Jisoo was full of rage. Jisoo confronted Seungcheol.

 

“No Jisoo. I can handle it.” Jeonghan spoke softly.

“NO Jeonghan! You can’t handle it! Please… let me just do this.” Jisoo shouted.

 

Jisoo wanted to talk about it with Seungcheol but he was so angry, it ended in a fight. Luckily Jisoo just small gushes.

 

Jisoo ended up getting treated by Jeonghan at his house.

 

“What the heck did you do that for Jisoo?! I thought you’re just gonna talk it out but now look, you got hurt.” Jeonghan said treating Jisoo’s fresh wound. Jisoo hisses.

“To teach him a lesson so he’ll not mess with you anymore.” Jisoo said softly while looking at Jeonghan. Jeonghan just nodded.

“Jisoo… let’s eat ice cream and cuddle?” Jeonghan said smiling. Jisoo could never say no with that.

 

They don’t know that it was gonna be their last encounter with each other.

* * *

 It was already their graduation day.

The two didn’t saw each other that day.

 

Jeonghan decided to go to Jisoo’s house later at night. When he got to Jisoo’s house, Jisoo wasn’t there. Jeonghan only found the helper, Miss Park.

 

“Good evening Miss Park. Do you know where’s Jisoo?” Jeonghan said.

“The Hongs already left for America. Didn’t you know that since Jisoo’s your best friend and all? He didn’t tell you?” Miss Park spoke. Jeonghan nodded. “Ah… oh Jisoo wanted you to have this.” Miss Park handed him a letter. “Thank you.” Jeonghan smiled to her.

 

Jeonghan went home, plopped down on his bed and he read the letter.

 

_“Dear Jeonghan-ah,_

 

_I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you that I’ll be going back to LA. I’m really sorry about that. I’m really going to miss you. Really. I’m gonna cherish our memories together. The eating ice cream while watching boring movie marathons. The cuddles we share. I treasure every moment we had._

 

_There’s one thing I have been hiding from you though. I really love you, not as a friend but the real love you give to someone special. I already love you ever since we were in middle school. I was just so afraid to confess since I know you loved someone else. I just held it in. Every time you’re in pain, I’m in pain too. I don’t want to see you get hurt. That’s why I always defended you from those bastards. I know it’s too late to sat everything now and I don’t know if ever I’ll come back again to Korea but know that I really care for you and love you. I know you can’t return my feelings now but I just want you to know everything. So farewell Jeonghan-ah_

 

_-Your “best friend”,_

_Hong Jisoo (Joshua Hong_ )

 

While reading it, Jeonghan didn’t notice that he was crying.

 

A wave of realization hit him. Jisoo was always there when he needs a shoulder to cry on. Jisoo was always there to comfort him. Jisoo was always there to defend him. Jisoo was always by his side. Jisoo was always with him in his good days or bad days. Jisoo already knows his flaws and still accepts him for who he is. Jisoo was always been the **ONE**.

 

Jeonghan continued to cry. How could he miss it all this time? He put the letter close to his chest.

 

“Never will I forget you Hong Jisoo…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a bit rushed ^^ I might have a sequel to this hehe


End file.
